


Reaction

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Reaction

**Reaction**

Don stared at Colby.  “Did you just say what I think you did?”

“Sorry, Don,” Colby muttered.  “Just forget it.”  Colby dropped his head into his into his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Don lifted Colby’s head, forcing eye contact.  “And what if I’d rather not forget it?”

Confusion crossed Colby’s face.  “What do you mean?”

“If I do this,” Don leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Colby’s lips, deepening it when Colby opened his mouth in surprise.  Don’s tongue entered Colby’s mouth, gliding over Colby’s teeth; tongues twining.  Breaking the kiss, Don continued, “would you understand what I mean?”

Colby shook his head.  “Still not sure.  Maybe you should try again...” Don shook his head smiling; leaning in close; pulling Colby into a deep kiss.  He felt Colby’s fingers grasping his hair, wrapping them deeply in; pulling him in; holding him tightly.  Tongues danced; teeth clashed; moans escaped both men.

Don broke the kiss.  Running his fingers through Colby’s hair, he smiled lovingly.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.”

“Tell me,” Colby murmured.

“Since the case of the singer that was being stalked, a couple of months after you joined the team.”

“That long,” Colby was really surprised.  “I had no idea.  Why didn’t you say anything?”

Don looked at Colby, stunned expression on his face.  “Why do you think?  I had no idea how you would react.  Then there was all that stuff with Dwayne Carter and the Chinese...”

“Oh. God, Don.  I’m so sorry,” Colby took Don’s hands.  “I swear if I could have told you, I would have.  You do believe me, don’t you?” Colby was worried.  Was the whole Chinese incident still hanging between them?

Don held up a hand.  “Ssh.  I know you would have told me.  Forget all that.  If we weren’t past it, you wouldn’t be on the team, and I wouldn’t be here,” Don shifted slightly.  “Can we move somewhere more comfortable?  The couch is just there.”

They sat, Don resting a hand on Colby’s knee.

“So, Colby.  What happens now?”

“I... I don’t know, Don,” Colby paused.  “I know what I would like to happen, but...”

“But?”

“After the last few days I... I don’t know how much of a relationship I could handle,” Colby sighed.  “That’s if you want a relationship,” he added as an afterthought.

“We take it slowly, Colb,” Don stated.  Colby turned to face him.

“You _want_ to have a relationship with me?”

Don cupped Colby’s cheek.  “Yeah, Colb.  I want to have a relationship with you.  We take it slowly.  After everything you’ve been through, there’s no way I’m gonna rush you into anything.”

“Thank you.”  Colby took Don’s mouth with his, trying to convey his gratitude and deepest feelings to Don.

“And taking it slowly means that I go home now – before I can’t resist you any longer!”  Don stood, heading to the door, Colby on his heels.  They kissed.  “Enjoy your fishing.  We’ll talk when you get home.”  With a final kiss Don left.  Colby closed the door behind him.  He leant against it feeling happier than he had felt in years.


End file.
